In known kinds of access equipment of the kind under consideration it is usually necessary to provide fairly complex control equipment incorporating limit switches and valve arrangements whereby the required safety requirements may be met to avoid such sequences of movement of the booms which would cause the cage to be moved into positions where the equipment would become unstable. Furthermore known kinds of access equipment are usually fairly large and heavily constructed and are consequently expensive to manufacture.
The invention is concerned with the production of a relatively light-weight, simple and easily manufactured access equipment which has simple control gear and is of such a size it is particularly suitable for use by Do-it-yourself handimen and the like, is easily manoeuvered, and is towable by a domestic car.